powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 5 (Revisited Series)
This article is about the version of the character in the Power Rangers Revisited franchise. For the prime universe version of the character, see Alpha 5 (Prime Reality). "My mission is to protect the Power Rangers. And their quest: To protect the universe from the forces of evil. One goal, one team, known as the Power Rangers." - Alpha 5 stating his mission Alpha 5 (Alpha for short) was the robotic assistant to the rangers during Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited and Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited, all the way up to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited. Alpha was an extremely important factor in the Power Rangers' battle against evil and acted as a secondary mentor to them, under his friend, the wise sage Zordon of Eltar. Alpha would use the exclamation "Ai yi yi" in moments which invoked emotions of any kind, from panic to elation (most commonly panic); in more extreme situations, the exclamation could contain four "yi"'s, five "yi"'s or, in rare cases, six or seven "yi"'s; this has become a well-known catchphrase for him. He worked in the Command Center most of the time, only getting out on a few occasions, and almost always obeyed every command and order that Zordon issued. In the early days of the series he often acted like a younger brother to the Rangers, always wanting spend time with them and learn things (such as learning "hip-hop-kido" from Zack and martial arts from the others). But as the Rangers grew up, they began to shut him out and ignore him. In the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, Alpha had three encounters with Lord Zedd's forces. In The Wannabe Ranger, he attempted to assist a little boy lost in Angel Grove Park, whom he befriended, but was attacked by the Primator, a shapeshifting gorilla monster who disguised himself as Billy and tried to trick Alpha into taking him to the Command Center. Alpha activated his self-destruct sequence to protect the Command Center, but seemed unable to deactivate it once the Primator left, and it was necessary for the Rangers do so. Later in the season, he would leave the Command Center to rescue the now-regressed Rangers, who had been trapped within a photograph by the Photomare monster after being regressed into children (only the high school was affected by the regression spell thankfully, and a now-young Jason, Zack and Trini came to assist). In his attempt to capture the photo, Alpha was confronted by both Photomare and Goldar, but he was able to freeze both villains with a device of his and escape, but not before telling a now-young Bulk and Skull to head back to the school and inform Ted about the attack. Next, in The Wedding, he was ambushed by Finster and the Putties as he took a hike outside the Command Center. Alpha was captured and brainwashed by Lord Zedd into believing the Power Rangers hated him, and assisted Zedd and Rita by tricking the Rangers into an abandoned theater (which Finster proceeded to fill with monsters). Alpha also cut the Rangers off from Zordon and the Thunderzords. When Zordon's pleas for him to stop annoyed him, Alpha comically altered Zordon's image (giving him hair and glasses) before shutting Zordon off and up completely, growing angry and irritated over Zordon's blather. The Rangers eventually purified Alpha, instantly returning him to normal and restoring his true memories. He is voiced by Richard Horvitz; his suit actor is Sandi Sellner for the first 76 episodes, then Donene Kistler after episode 77. Character History Alpha was a fully-sentient multifunctional automaton robot built by King Lexian on the planet Edenoi, and is the crown prince of that planet. He was built in the city of Karratesh when his mother, Queen Thalassia, was found to be infertile and thus incapable of producing an heir for her husband Lexian. His memory banks contain many fond memories of that planet. During his "childhood", he met and befriended a fellow robot named LR-167; Alpha nicknamed him Lerigot. One day, however, Lerigot mysteriously vanished, never to be heard from Alpha again until the year 1997, when the space witch Telissa was tracking him down for his golden dimensional key. Alpha matures slightly as the series progressed, but always remains a naive, innocent, childlike assistant and close friend to the Rangers. He is the first Alpha automaton to be in the service of Zordon. Alpha 5 assisted Zordon in the creation of the original Power Rangers as well as the Command Center. Alpha was an advisor, mechanic, tech-wizard, and overall friend to the Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin Revisited leading up to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited. Alpha was dearly loved by the Rangers and Zordon, but sometimes they shut him out and occasionally teased him (as he misunderstands jokes, in the typical manner of a young child), and in one episode they scream at him while under a hatred spell which makes him very upset and forces the Rangers to apologize to him later in his bedroom; Kimberly promises that they will never yell at Alpha like that ever again, regardless of whether they're under a spell or not. His despair and need for the love of Zordon and the Rangers only came up to the surface when he was turned evil by Zedd and Rita brainwashing him with the power of the Dark Crystal. Lexian also installed the ability for Alpha to feel physical pain, as he once was wrapped in computer readout paper which caused him to lose his balance and fall. This made him groan in pain. Another time was in Island of Illusion during the first Command Center scene, where Alpha is repeatedly electrocuted by the control consoles when he is trying to search for his friends. On his 4th "assembly day", his parents gave him his most prized possession - a teddy bear with a robotic head. In keeping with his childlike nature, Alpha can often be seen cuddling and holding his teddy bear. Sometimes he comes out of a room in the Power Chamber (a bedroom for him, apparently) wearing pajamas and a nightcap while also holding this teddy bear. When the opportunity presented itself, Alpha 5 left with Zordon to the planet Eltar and was replaced by his girlfriend Delta 4. He and Zordon later returned to witness the veteran rangers passing on their powers. He is in his shinier new body during this. He later keeps contact with the former Rangers, via videophone, on the Astro Megaship. He moved there after the Power Chamber exploded, and continued to live there after Zordon's passing. He, Delta and the many veteran Rangers attended his funeral; Alpha gave a eulogy as well. During the second-to-final episode of Lost Galaxy: Revisited, Alpha and Delta are forced to leave the Megaship when it is placed on self-destruct, but they manage to create a backup copy of DECA and create a robotic body for her. Alpha was nearly captured by the Alliance of Evil when Eltar fell to Dark Specter's power, but managed to elude capture and escape with the help of some reformed monsters: Guitardo, Octoplant, Diskbot, and Somnibot among others. He even fought against Minotaur, a previously-defeated monster that the original Rangers encountered, during a battle on Eltar. Before the battle began, he was fitted with cybernetic strength enhancers, a pair of bionic armor-plating that covers and protects both of his arms, while also increasing his strength a billionfold as well ("Cybernetic strength enhancers. Takes what you got, and multiplies the muscle capacity, if you will. A billionfold."). He managed to meet up with the depowered Aero Rangers and his beloved Delta 4 and boarded the MegaShuttle with them. Alpha managed to keep the strength enhancers after his battle. One of Alpha's fun moments when he was on Earth was when he became the object of affection for several human women at a Halloween party, but Delta didn't seem to care as she was also flirting on Alpha with the girls. Alpha's beloved teddy bear, Ursatron, was made into a monster in a dream Alpha has one night. The Rangers went to go check on the well being of the people of Edenoi on Alpha's behalf; he was revealed to be the Crown Prince of Edenoi. Because of Icibot's attack Alpha has an intense fear of cold, called cryophobia. It first developed when his circuitry began to freeze due to an unwanted effect from Somnibot's sleeping spell. He also saved Kimberly from aging into oblivion, using his martial arts skills several times to defeat two warriors and several Cogs. While under the influence of the Crystal of Nightmares, Alpha had a bad dream in which he was pulverized by a metal crusher after enjoying a walk in a lush, thriving forest; this made him so upset that he burst into tears when he tried to explain his bad dream. While under a love spell cast by Robocupid and Cupitron, Alpha proposed marriage to Delta 4, and while also under the same spell she gladly accepted. They got married and have stayed together ever since then. He was once turned evil and vengeful by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Alpha became friends with a boy named Dylan, who was 6 years old at the time. Somehow, a year passes and Dylan becomes a ten-year-old through accelerated aging. Alpha had a strange dream one night in the Power Chamber that had all his friends and loved ones as characters from a fantasy movie that he was watching. He had a very bad day once, which got worse when he was captured by Samurai Fan Man. He saved the now-young Rangers and their friend Theodore "Ted" Swanson from being imprisoned in a photograph, and they hung out for a while and get another (albeit proper) photograph taken before the Rangers were restored to their proper age via the destruction of the Rock of Time and the liberation of time god Chronos and memory goddess Mnemosyne. Once, Alpha thought the Rangers and Zordon forgot about his assembly day, but was surprised and happy to know that they did not. The Power Rangers serve as Alpha's personal protectors, tasked with keeping the prince safe at all times. They are also his best friends. Theodore "Ted" Swanson is also a close friend of the prince, and sometimes he acts as a second father to him. Alpha is also the creator of the Aero powers in Power Rangers: Aero. Machine King for a Day Always being the target for the forces of evil, Alpha was abducted by the Machine Empire and brainwashed into working for them. Prince Gasket introduced himself and told Alpha that he was the King of the Machine Empire and that the Power Rangers were evil and needed to be destroyed. Alpha was reluctant to believe him, as if awakening from sleep, but after viewing images of the Rangers' destruction, Alpha knew that the Rangers had to be terminated. Billy and Kim found out that Alpha was being brainwashed again, and transported themselves to the arena where Alpha was. The Zeo Rangers fought Alpha, but realized that the only way to remove him from Prince Gasket's grasp was to show him who his friends were. They all De-Morphed in front of him. Seeing the familiar faces, Alpha began having old memories and knew that the Rangers were good after all. The Birth of Dark Alpha Dark Alpha, who has also been referred to by the unofficial nicknames of Evil Alpha or Zedd Alpha outside of the series, was the evil form of Alpha 5 who appeared only in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. He first appeared in The Wedding part 1, after Alpha was kidnapped, infused with the power of Lord Zedd (appearing as black-purple energy and black lightning), and brainwashed by Zedd and Rita into thinking that the Rangers and Zordon ignored and abused him for years. In an early script draft and filmed-but-deleted scene, he was to be given the Strobe of Dark Power, a wand that would increase his power a trillion-fold and eventually keep him evil permanently. Dark Alpha is an armored, evil incarnation of Alpha 5. Lord Zedd fills young Alpha's head with exaggerations of memories, warping them and twisting them to make him think that Zordon and the Rangers do not love him. He then combines his powers along with the powers of Zedd's energy source the Dark Crystal, whose power has been swirling around Alpha. Due to being given the powers of the Crystal, Dark Alpha can now manipulate and control dark energy and display it as blasts of black energy. Dark Alpha hates Zordon and the Rangers, and tries to kill them because he believes he is unloved. He takes his girlfriend Delta and holds her hostage, encasing her in a force field and holding her as his prisoner. In the end before he could defeat the Rangers once and for all, the Rangers combine their powers. They release the Power and then restores Alpha's memories of the good times that he had with Zordon and the Rangers, making him remember that he was loved by everyone even if they weren't around as much, which reverts Alpha back to normal. (In another deleted scene, he even went so far as to attack his former friends with the Strobe and directly accuse them of running off to play the big heroes while he Alpha was left behind in the Command Center. This accusation would occur in the final version, but it would occur in the Command Center instead after Zordon asked him why he would put the Rangers in danger.) At first, he appeared like a normal, but cooler Alpha. But shortly thereafter he showed his true colors and imprisoned the Rangers in the Spectre Theater, much to their horror. He was often disrespectful toward the Rangers and even to Zordon. He could, however, show kindness, such as when he kissed Delta and offered her the chance to become his queen after the Rangers were killed. Dark Alpha had full intention of being Lord Zedd's follower, but was always trying to pursue his own agenda, which is to kill his former friends and become as strong as possible. He shows blatant disrespect towards Zordon and even to the Rangers, perhaps because he had been directly exposed to Zedd's power during his conversion, as opposed to having Rita Repulsa or someone else filtering it. While in the Command Center, Dark Alpha demonstrated kindness towards a very saddened Delta 4. He seemed to have retained his love for her, despite his occasional jab at her. He even passionately kissed her. He stated that once the Power Rangers were defeated and Earth was conquered by Zedd and Rita, Delta could sit beside him in power as his consort. Dark Alpha spent much of his time attempting to destroy the Rangers. They were reluctant to attack their friend, as dark as his powers and "heart" had grown. Rocky believed it was their duty to fight Dark Alpha, but they were still reluctant. Delta frequently attempted to heal her boyfriend with just conversation alone. This allowed "normal" Alpha to emerge temporarily. It takes the pooled power of all the Rangers and Zordon to save Alpha and restore his true memories. Dark Alpha later reappeared to battle his "goody-two-clunkers" self, but was defeated for good. Reveal of the Prince In Alpha's Regal Problem, Alpha appeared before the other Rangers. He removed his red mask and transformed into Prince Alpha of Edenoi, at which point Zeo Ranger 7 Teal presented him as the heir to the throne of Edenoi and inheritor to the Zeo Crystal. In this guise he appeared in his royal armor, a chain around his waist. A new home amid the stars During the explosion of the Power Chamber in the finale of Aero, his voice chip and speechboard were badly damaged, making him speak gibberish and have reversed words, but with the occasional random word spoken as well. After going with the Rangers into space to save Zordon (where he also somehow got a cold when his speechboard was damaged), the Power Team docked the Astro Megaship, and Alpha 5 got a new voice circuit board from Andros, an alien from KO-35 and the Red Space Ranger. The new voice was an exact copy of his original voice. During the installation of the new voice circuitry, Alpha was asked to describe his mission in life as a test. Cycling through different voices, including one that sounded similar to Circuit's, Alpha recited his mission as follows: "My mission is to protect the Power Rangers. And their quest: To protect the universe from the forces of evil. One goal, one team, known as the Power Rangers." After the new voice unit was installed, Alpha acted a lot more like himself again. In Power Rangers in Space: Revisited, Alpha retained his position as advisor to the rangers while in space aboard the Megaship. He frequently calls his old friends (Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, Aisha, Tanya, etc.) on a boothlike videophone in his bedroom on the Megaship, which seems to never lose reception no matter how far the Megaship drifts into space. Throughout the season, Alpha was instrumental in decrypting the Power Decoder which allowed the Space Shuttle to combine with the Megaship to form the Astro Megazord. He also eventually located the Mega Vehicles on Ganymede and piloted the Astro Megazord with the help of the ship's sentinent computer, DECA. After the adventures of Power Rangers in Space: Revisited, Alpha 5 stayed on the Megaship, which became a Power Ranger museum. Alpha, Delta and the Megaship became recommissioned when Scorpius began attacking the planet Mirinoi. Alpha became an ally and friend to the latest teams of rangers, even trying to fight one-on-one against Ecliptor when the rangers are away on a mission (though thanks to Ecliptor learning about the prince's martial arts knowledge beforehand he easily beats Alpha, leaving Delta 4 to come to her boyfriend's aid). At the end of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited, Alpha 5 ended up leaving the Astro Megaship after it had started its self-destruct mechanism. He was rescued from the engine room by Ted. After the Galaxy Rangers defeated Trakeena, Alpha and his girlfriend Delta settled on planet Mirinoi with the Lost Galaxy rangers and the citizens of Terra Venture. Terra Venture A year later, the Astro Megaship was taken aboard Terra Venture. Terra Venture was a space colony looking for a new world. The Astro Megaship was a museum. Alpha 5 and Delta were still there and they served as the tour guides. DECA was there as well, making announcements to the visitors. Alpha 5 was conducting another tour when a young man entered and started ushering everyone out. The young man, Kai, told Alpha 5 that the Astro Megaship had been recommission for a mission. Alpha 5 was surprised as he had not heard of any mission. Kai flashed him his GSA badge. Alpha 5 is still not convinced and neither is the ship's mechanic, Damon Henderson. Damon tells Kai that the Astro Megaship won't fly, it's a museum. Kai tries to explain that is friends had gone through a portal and if he doesn't help them, before the portal closes, they are lost forever. Damon is not convinced and starts to leave. Kai enlists Alpha 5's help in getting the Astro Megaship to take off, neither of them are doing a good job. Damon, reluctantly, comes to their aid, giving DECA and Alpha 5 commands and they get the Astro Megaship back into the air. Later, as they travel along, Kai spots the portal. Kai asks Alpha 5 if he thinks the Astro Megaship can survive the energy flux of the portal. Alpha 5 becomes alarmed and Damon can't believe Kai gets them all the way out to the portal before asking that question. Alpha 5 and the rest managed to get the Astro Megaship through the portal and they land on Mirinoi. Alpha 5 waits aboard as Damon and Kai leave. Later, Damon and Kai entered in Rangers suits. Alpha 5 is stunned and is amazed as more Rangers (Melissa, Julette, and Alpha's old friend Ted) board the Astro Megaship. Alpha 5 is happy to see that the Rangers are back. They return to Terra Venture with no problems. Delta 4, Alpha 5 and DECA worked on the jet jammers to get them ready for the Rangers. During a battle, Alpha 5 contacted the Rangers and told them he had something that would help them. Alpha 5 then revealed the jet jammers to the excited Rangers. Alpha 5 told the Rangers to be careful as they took off in the jet jammers. The Rangers brought an injured Ted to the Megaship infirmary. Alpha 5 tended to Ted as he recovered. He eventually awoke and started to get out of bed. Alpha 5 asked Ted what he was doing and Ted replied that he needed him. Alpha 5 told Ted that the was not ready yet, but Ted walked out anyways. Chillyfish attacked Terra Venture. Chillyfish emitted an icy mist from his mouth that caused people and robots to freeze and then fall asleep. Alpha 5 on the Astro Megaship was affected as well. He was forced to make a deal with the monster: he would be put to sleep, but only if he helped the rangers get warm first. He grabbed warm blankets for the freezing Rangers, except Ted was unaffected. Alpha 5 even had icicles hanging from his visor. Alpha 5 made sure that the Rangers were comfortable before he shut down as well, the ice having disabled his circuits like before. He was then put to bed by the monster. Once Magna Defender defeated Chillyfish, Alpha 5 woke up and the rest of the colony returned to normal. Alpha 5 and the rest of the Power Rangers were concerned about Ted. Ted had been badly injured in a battle. DECA informed the Rangers that the Shark Brothers had made an appearance. Ted wanted to help them, but they insisted that Ted rest. Melissa gave stern instructions to Alpha 5 to keep a close eye on Ted. Later, Alpha 5 left the infirmary and returned to find that Ted had left. Alpha 5 alerted the Rangers to the fact that Magna Defender was attacking the mountain dome, in hopes of destroying Scorpius who had his Scorpion Stinger attached to Terra Venture and was draining it of its energy. Alpha 5 told the Rangers if Magna Defender kept it up, Terra Venture would be destroyed. Later, after Terra Venture was saved. Alpha 5 congratulated the Rangers, but they told him it wasn't them. It had been Magna Defender's sacrifice that had saved the colony. Alpha 5 was looking over Melissa's jammer when Ted came in. Alpha 5 told Ted that he hadn't know that Melissa had been in a fight. Ted told him that she hadn't. Ted realized that Melissa's nightmare had been real. Trakeena had launched an attack on Terra Venture. The Rangers tried to protect Terra Venture by using the Astro Megaship and attacking Trakeena in her Scorpion Stinger. Trakeena, in return, began crushing the Astro Megaship. Alpha 5 went to the engine room to fix the damage. The Astro Megaship shocked him and Delta, knocking over a few boxes, and burying the two robots underneath. Alpha 5 was unable to contact the Rangers to let them know of his and Delta's problem. The Rangers had set the Astro Megaship to self-destruct. The Rangers had gone to the Jet Jammer Bay when Melissa noticed Alpha 5 and Delta 4 were missing. Ted went back and searched for them. He found the two under the boxes and hurried them to the Jet Jammer Bay. Alpha and Delta got beside Ted in the Jet Jammer's sidecar and the Rangers exited the Astro Megaship. The Astro Megaship exploded, causing Alpha and Delta to fly off Ted's Jet Jammer. Alpha 5 and Delta 4 landed upside down in some bushes on the new planet. Julette, Melissa, Damon, and Kai found Alpha 5. Melissa and Julette helped pulled Alpha 5 and Delta 4 out of the bush and asked them how they were doing. Alpha 5 told them that he had a vine stuck in his circuits but otherwise he was okay. Melissa tweezed the vine out of her friend. Back in service Several years later, Alpha 5 was reactivated in a control center, below the Swanson mansion in San Angeles, having been put to sleep in a crate sometime after living on Mirinoi for a few years. Now the equivalent to teenagers like their friends once were, Alpha 5 and Delta 4 felt great to be active again and thrilled to see Adam and Ted. Adam told Alpha and Delta they had a lot to catch up on. Adam asked Alpha if he remembers Ted and told him that he had been the one to activate and awaken him. Ted told Alpha 5 that the Rangers were in trouble. Alpha 5 told him that he and Delta were the best robots for the job. Adam explained to Alpha 5 that Delina, daughter of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, had damaged the morphing grid and the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers had lost their Ranger powers. Sentinel Knight had recruited many former Rangers: Adam, Kimberly, Tanya, Aisha, Alpha's other friends, and Ted. Ted had been limited in fixing the grid, although he had managed to make it so Delina could not take away the current Rangers powers. Adam and Ted wanted to see Alpha 5 and Delta 4 inside the morphing grid to fix it. Alpha 5 told them he had never been inside the morphing grid before, but he would give it a try. Ted then teleported Alpha 5 inside the morphing grid. Alpha 5 was bewildered and overwhelmed once he was inside the morphing grid. Alpha 5 wondered what Zordon would do and that he wished Billy was there. But Alpha 5 and Delta 4 did great and eventually they teleported back to the control center. Everyone was there, including Adam and Ted. Dax wondered who Alpha 5 was. Adam explained he had Alpha 5 help on the morphing grid. Ted checked and the morphing grid was fixed. Everyone cheered and thanked Alpha 5 and Delta 4. Delta 4 told them it felt great to be useful again. Dax agreed. Later, after the Rangers purified Delina and ended the evil alliance, everyone was in the mansion. Dax told Adam, Kim and the others that at first he was glad to see them, then mad when they stayed, and now sad that they were leaving. Tori gave Ted her card and told them to remember they were only a phone call away. Adam asked Alpha 5 and Delta 4 to come and help him out at the dojo. The two were more than happy to stay out of a crate and agreed. Ted gathered everyone, even Alpha and Delta, into a circle. They placed their hands on top of each other and then jumped into the air, cheering for Power Rangers. Appearance Alpha is only about four feet high, and has a red-and-gold casing over a black body. His head is dome-shaped, and his "eyes" are a red bar that flashes across its front. He has a gold lighting bolt on his chest. After he was awakened, he was now five feet high. When turned evil by Zedd and Rita's brainwashing and infusion of Dark Power, his red-and-gold casing turns jet black, the stylized lightning bolt is replaced by a Z, and his "eyes" (the same red bar that flashes when he is speaking) are a more demonic red. Abilities In addition to his mechanical, medical and culinary knowledge, Alpha is a very talented martial artist, having been trained in varying styles since he and the Rangers were children. He has developed his own style of martial arts that focuses on his flexibility. His martial arts skills are so great that he has even taken down Goldar and Ecliptor in various fights (the latter with his girlfriend's help). Personality Alpha's personality throughout most of his appearances was like that of a sweet, innocent, endearing and loving child, albeit one that is neglected and abused on occasion. In The Wedding, however, thanks to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's brainwashing and Alpha's subsequent reprogramming for evil, Alpha was transformed into an egotistical, evil, arrogant and megalomaniacal killing machine bent on destroying his former friends and becoming famous for their deaths as a result. He also, while he is in his brainwashed state and having complete fealty to Zedd and Rita, seems to act like an abused and neglected child that has been bestowed with too much power, as he declares that the Command Center would be all his when the Rangers become Zedd's prisoners in The Wedding. During the whole time that he is brainwashed, Alpha also has a very wicked, dark edge to him: for example, he declares that he will become famous as the one that eliminated the Rangers for shutting him out and mistreating him; Alpha also repeatedly gave a megalomaniacal, wicked laugh, sounding almost mad and evil. Character Relationships King Lexian Alpha has a fondness for Lexian as he was his creator and even considers him his "father." He also seems protective of him, and was saddened when he discovered that the galactic scanner picked up no trace of him when checking Edenoi's distress signal, but was relieved when he learned that Lexian was okay and safe there. Kimberly Kimberly and Alpha are very close friends. At first their relationship was like younger brother and big sister, but as she grew up their relationship became more like mother and son. Alpha even calls Kimberly "Mother" on occasion. They first met when when Kimberly and her best friends were elementary schoolers. Prince of Edenoi In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, Alpha is revealed to be the first-built crown prince of the planet Edenoi, the son of King Lexian and his queen, Thalassia. The Power Rangers are his royal bodyguards and are tasked with serving and protecting the young prince at all costs. Alpha is also the carrier and wielder of the Zeo Crystal, which is a crystal wielded by the Royal Family of Edenoi. It holds an ancient power over purification and can cover Alpha in a beam of divine light. His Morphin Grid power comes from the stegosaurus and his Ranger identity is Alpha Ranger. Love Interests Somnibot One of the robots created by the Machine Empire, Somnibot (voiced by Melissa Fahn) fell in love with Alpha the very day she was assembled. Tasked with putting little Alpha to sleep with her beautiful singing voice so the prince can get some rest, the sleep-inducing robot became lovestruck with the young prince at first sight. He has feelings for her in return, but they are not quite as strong as his feelings for Delta 4. She later helps Alpha escape the war on Eltar and head to the launch bay of the Astro Megaship, before escaping to Earth to live a better life. Delta 4 Delta 4 is a robot created by Alpha's mother Thalassia to serve as her son's helpmate and companion. On her chest is a Valentine heart instead of a lightning bolt, and she has a more feminine-looking chest. Her head, however, is exactly the same as Alpha's (a golden flying disc with a visor that flashes when she is talking), but hers is pinkish instead of red. She dearly loves Alpha very much and like him she wants to fight like the Rangers. They eventually get married while under a love spell, but the spell is eventually broken leading to the two calling themselves boyfriend and girlfriend again. She is voiced by Kristen Lazarian. Telandra A woman of great beauty and power, Telandra is a sorceress whom Alpha visited in Immortal Combat. She was more eager to seduce him that fulfill his wish, but gave him the antidote to Mondo's aging sorcery in exchange for seeing him fight. She is played by Melissa Fahn. Character-specific episodes Alpha 5 is a central character in the following episodes of the prime universe show. *Life's A Masquerade *The Wanna-Be Ranger *The Wedding *A Friend in Need *Alpha's Magical Christmas However, many seasons of Power Rangers: Revisited have story arcs and episodes that center on Alpha 5, such as Rock-a-Bye, Alpha 5 and Machine King for a Day. Notes *Alpha 5 is, so far, the only character to be turned evil by the power of an enemy, in this case Lord Zedd and his wife Rita Repulsa. Although it is largely due to suffering from what he considers to be a form of child neglect; he was neglected by his protectors and friends often and seen merely as the "tool" of the forces of good and not a sentient being, living in the shadows of the Rangers and developing an intense psychological desire for attention and vengeance so as to "prove" himself and implore to his family that they never cared about him. **While he is turned evil, Alpha appears to be rather arrogant as well, smirking wickedly but lovingly as he is revealing his dark plans to Delta. Not only that, it is clear Alpha's goal to terminate the Power Rangers and become famous was likely to gain the love and admiration he never had but apparently believed he deserved. *Before he became a Power Ranger full-time, Alpha proclaimed himself to be the "Alpha Ranger" when he teleports down to save Dylan. This stems from his secret wish to be just like his best friends and to be able to fight. Category:Robotic PR Allies Category:Alpha Series Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Silver Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Good turns Evil Category:Evil turns Good